Final Rebirth
by Kaede-chan1
Summary: ¿Un sueño... o una vida pasada? Killua haciendo maletas para ir al cumpleaños de gon! YAOI! KXG LXK n.n


**Final Rebirth**

**By Kaede – chan**

**Basado en: **Hunter x Hunter (Universo Alterno)

**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Hunter x Hunter no me pertenecen ToT –sniff- Pero por ahora están bajo mi poder porque me los rapté, muehehehehehheheh –coff-

**Advertencia: **Yaoi y tal vez, Lemon.

**Parejas:** Killua x Gon; Leorio x Kurapika.

Simbología:

-…- = Diálogos

-"…"- = Pensamientos

(…) = Notas autora

Capítulo I

Recuerdos de una vida pasada

Sus hermosos ojos color azul se perdieron en el horizonte, tratando de encontrar en sus recuerdos por qué su vida se le escapaba entre las manos. Dónde había quedado su alegría, sus deseos de vivir, todo lo que alguna vez amó.

Nuevamente su memoria lo traicionó. Comenzó a recordar todo lo que había vivido, lo que en algún momento lo lastimó en lo más profundo de su ser. Él habría deseado que eso nunca hubiera sucedido, que aquel sujeto nunca le hubiera hecho eso. Solo pensar en aquel día le producía asco de sí mismo y un odio incontenible por esa persona... ¿cómo él pudo hacerle eso?, si él lo quería tanto.

Se sentó en su escritorio, tomó un pergamino del cajón y comenzó a escribir una carta. Luego de terminarla se levantó y se dirigió al ventanal de su habitación, abriéndolo por completo. Dejó que la suave brisa golpeara su rostro meciendo su cabellera rubia. Respiró hondo, se acerco a la orilla del balcón y colocó sus manos sobre la baranda para impulsarse.

Irguiéndose sobre ella, abrió sus brazos y se dejo caer al vacío... Una sensación muy extraña lo invadió a medida que se acercaba al suelo. Llevaba sus ojos firmemente cerrados, no quería ver cuando su rostro estrellara contra el suelo.

De un segundo a otro ya no sintió esa presión sobre su rostro. Abrió sus ojos, se vio a sí mismo en el suelo sobre un gran charco de sangre. Sintió como alguien lo sostenía del brazo derecho. Se volteó para verlo y su sorpresa fue grande al ver a un chico de cabello gris-albino que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Sus ojos eran de color añil, de alas negras, similares a las de un demonio, con pantalones negros; traía el pecho desnudo e iba descalzo.

-¿Quién eres?... ¿acaso estoy muerto?- él solo asintió con la cabeza – dime ¿quién eres?

- ¿Realmente quieres saberlo?

-Sí... ¿acaso eres un demonio?

- No lo soy... todos me conocen como el ángel de la muerte o la muerte, como prefieras llamarme

-¿Sabes? No pareces un ángel...

- Es por que no soy igual a los otros... – lo acerco más a él – es hora de irnos – el chico desvió su mirada hacia su habitación – no te preocupes, él encontrara la carta...

- Lo sé... tú crees que él... – lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Trate de quitarse la vida?... sí, lo hará, pero no tendrá éxito.

- ¿Por qué?

-Todos tienen una hora para dejar este mundo y la de él aún no a llegado.

-Él debe pagar por lo que me hizo...

-Y lo hará... tenlo por seguro. Yo me encargaré de eso – una hermosa sonrisa apareció en sus labios – el peor castigo para personas como él es... vivir.

-Lo lamento por... William, pero no tenía otra salida – su mirada se volvió triste – pero ese sujeto nunca nos dejaría estar juntos...

-¿Hablas de tu amante?

-Sí... ¿cómo lo sabes?

-Es mi trabajo – dijo con una amplia sonrisa – son tantos que podría confundirme... Por eso debo conocer su vida a la perfección.

-¿Por qué?

-Ninguna vida es igual a otra.

-¿Cómo sé que no mientes?... y que sólo lo haces para impresionarme.

-Lo probaré... te llamas Antoin y fuiste castrado cuando tenias 8 años para mantener tu bella voz... Hace como 5 años, cuando aun no cumplías los 15, fuiste comprado al conservatorio donde viviste gran parte de tu vida, por una persona con mucho poder... que encantado con tu voz quería tenerte solamente para él... – Antoin quedo muy sorprendido por todo lo que sabia de él –... Cuando llegaste a su mansión te diste cuenta que no eras el único que había sido comprado por él... Aquí conociste a William... el cual es un músico de 25 años y de gran prestigio... En ese tiempo el sólo tenia 20 y su carrera apenas comenzaba...

-No imagine que supieras tanto de mí.

-Ya te lo dije, es mi trabajo – sonrió ampliamente.

-Pero ¿por qué me contestaste? pudiendo no hacerlo.

-Tienes razón... si hubieras sido otro no te habría contestado nada...

-Entonces ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Me agradas... eso es todo – Antoin no pudo evitar sonrojarse con el comentario – debemos irnos...

-¿Podemos esperar un poco...?

-Está bien – se sentó sobre una rama de un árbol cercano – de aquí podremos ver todo – Antoin sólo asintió con la cabeza sentándose a su lado.

Minutos después, un hombre alto, de cabellos y de ojos negros con una pequeña marca sobre su frente, entro en la habitación de Antoin. Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse al escritorio, allí encontró la carta, la cual decía:

_ Ya será muy tarde cuando encuentre esta carta, porque ya habré dejado este mundo para siempre... Nunca comprendí por qué me hizo eso, si yo a usted lo quería tanto... como a un padre. Ahora debe estar contento, ya que no podré estar con el hombre que amo, pero tengo la esperanza de que muy pronto él y yo estaremos juntos... y nadie nos va a separar... nunca..._

Antoin 

Cuando el hombre terminó de leerla, corrió desesperadamente hacia el balcón. Se asomó y allí abajo vio el cuerpo de su amado Antoin.

-... lo maté... – dijo mientras se afirmaba en el marco del ventanal.

Cuando alzó la mirada vio a un hombre de cabellos negros muy desordenados y de ojos grises, parado bajo el umbral de la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Dónde está...? – exigió el hombre que acaba de entrar –... contéstame – insistió de nuevo, pero al ver su rostro comprendió la gravedad de la situación -... ¿Acaso…? – corrió al ventanal y empujó al otro sujeto, para sacarlo de ahí al interior de la habitación. Éste cayó al suelo -... ¡¡¡¡NO!!!!... ¡¡¡ANTOIN!!!... – cayó de rodillas y afirmó su cabeza contra la baranda del balcón.

Antoin ya no podía soportar más.

-Ni lo intentes... – Antoin se volteó hacia la muerte – si te alejas de mí... te perderás y pasarás el resto de la eternidad vagando por el mundo como alma en pena.

-... pero es que... – Antoin estaba muy triste -... William... – Volvió a mirar hacia la habitación.

-Lo mataste... eres un asesino... – el hombre alzó al otro, el cual aún estaba en el suelo -... mataste a mi Antoin...

-... ¿tuyo?... –el sujeto lo miró a los ojos – él era mío... yo lo compré...

-Es cierto... pero sólo su voz – una amarga, pero también satisfecha, sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios -... porque su cuerpo, su alma y su corazón eran MÍOS...

-Maldito... – el sujeto empujó a William, con mucha fuerza, para liberarse, lo cual provocó que él retrocediera. William perdió el equilibrio al chocar con la baranda, cayendo de espaldas. El sujeto corrió en un reflejo por tratar de salvarlo, pero llegó tarde... él ya había caído del balcón.

- ¡WILLIAM!

-Espérame aquí – le dijo la muerte a Antoin, el cual miraba impotente por no poder salvarle.

La muerte extendió sus alas y vol rápidamente para atrapar a William antes que cayera al suelo. A unos pocos metros del suelo, él estiró sus brazos, el cuerpo de William siguió de largo y sólo su alma permaneció entre ellos.

-¿Quién eres? – Le interrogó William.

-La muerte... – al ver el rostro asustado de él sólo sonrió – alguien te está esperando – y lo llevó donde estaba Antoin.

-Antoin... – William lo abrazó al verlo.

-... William... – Se besaron. La muerte al ver esa escena se sonrojó y desvió su mirada.

-... nunca está cuando se le necesita... – bufó la muerte, tratando de olvidar lo que había visto.

-¿De quién hablas? - le interrogó William, sin soltar a Antoin, al cual sostenía de la cintura.

-Al ángel de la vida... – dijo con énfasis, William y Antoin se dieron cuenta de esto – él es el único que puede evitar que ese sujeto se mate...

De repente apareció frente a ellos un ser de blancas alas, vistiendo un pantalón blanco, de cabellos alborotados color negro. Sus ojos eran cafés, tenía una hermosa tez tostada muy diferente a la de la muerte, la cual era blanca, y tenía sus pies descalzos.

-Por fin llegas – dijo muy enojado la muerte.

-Lo siento... tenía mucho trabajo – dijo sacando la lengua de forma infantil.

-... ah... – suspiró resignado – no tienes remedio – la muerte le sonrió, a lo que el ángel se sonrojó.

El ángel se giró dándole la espalda a la muerte (grave error).

-... será mejor que te apresures – dijo palmeando una de las nalgas del ángel, lo que causó que se volteará.

-… y ¿qué estas esperando?... – dijo tratando se simular las enormes ganas que tenia de besarlo y tenerlo nuevamente entre sus brazos – " ¿Por qué me torturas de esta manera"… - cambió su mirada por una más sensual y le guiñó un ojo a lo que el ángel respondió colocándose muy rojo, tanto que la muerte creyó que le iba a explotar el rostro.

Luego de eso el ángel se alejó en dirección de la habitación de Antoin.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Los rayos de la luna penetraban a través de la cortina mal cerrada, dos cuerpos yacían sobre la cama tapados sólo por la sábana. El de ojos añil no dejaba de observar a su amante.

- Nunca imaginé… - dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de su amante, él cual aún dormía - …que esto pudiera suceder entre nosotros… - el ángel de la vida comenzó a quejarse y a moverse de manera intranquila.

-¡¡¡NO!!!- gritó el ángel al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama

-¿Por qué gritaste de esa manera? – interrogó la muerte preocupado, ya estando sentado a su lado.

-Tengo miedo, Sean – El ángel se abrazó firmemente a la muerte.

- ¿De qué, Alex?

-Tuve una premonición – dijo con su rostro aún en el pecho de Sean.

-¿Qué?... me estas asustando – él sabía perfectamente los poderes que tenía el ángel de la vida y lo efectivas que eran sus premoniciones.

-Soñé que nos descubrían… - ellos se separaron y ahora se miraban a los ojos - … al parecer cuando creímos haber escapado, de la nada salió una flecha de ángel la cual nos hirió a ambos de muerte.

-¿Viste quién la lanzó?

-No… todo ocurrió tan rápido… - el ángel desvió su mirada.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte – tomó su rostro entre sus manos – mientras estés conmigo, nada malo te sucederá – y lo besó – por ahora lo único que podemos hacer es salir de aquí lo antes posible.

Rápidamente salió de la cama, tomó sus pantalones y se los puso, tomó los del ángel y se los lanzó.

-Siento que ésta será la última vez que estaremos aquí… - dijo Alex tristemente.

-No digas eso… - Sean tomó a Alex y lo abrazó, al tiempo que sacaba su hermosas alas negras, Alex lo imitó – mantén tus alas bien flexionadas… - Alex sólo asintió.

Los dos chicos desaparecieron como por arte de magia, justo a tiempo antes de que un grupo de demonios irrumpieran en la habitación.

En un lugar muy lejos de ahí, poco a poco se comenzaron a hacer visibles.

-¿Crees que los perdimos?

-No lo sé… al menos ganamos tiempo.

-Eso es lo que ustedes creen – dijo una voz a sus espaldas, ambos se voltearon.

Pudieron ver que se trataba de un grupo de arcángeles.

-Alex… ven con nosotros… - le ordenó el arcángel Gabriel.

-No… me quedaré con Sean – dijo abrazándose a él.

-¿Por qué insistes aún en eso? – dijo el arcángel Rafael, el cual portaba un arco y flechas en la espalda.

-"¿Acaso será él quien nos dará muerte?" - pensó Sean al verlo –"no, es imposible… ellos no harían eso… siempre arreglan las cosas de buena manera… los únicos que harían eso son…"- Sean miró a Alex y al solo hecho de imaginar lo que los demonios le harían hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera.

-Deja de comportarte como niño… - dijo otro arcángel muy parecido a Alex.

-No… - dijo meneando la cabeza en todas direcciones – yo amo a Sean… y nadie me va a alejar de él… ¿entendiste Uriel?

-¿Hermanito, – volvió a insistir el arcángel – qué no te das cuenta…? lo que hacemos es por tu bien.

-Mientes…

-¿Acaso no entiendes que los demonios no serán tan condescendientes como nosotros? – dijo el arcángel Miguel

-Nosotros no le haremos nada a Sean – dijo Rafael

-Ven con nosotros – dijo amablemente Gabriel

-Ve con ellos, eso será… - dijo Sean separándose de Alex - … lo mejor...

-… ¿Qué?... – Alex lo miró sin comprender.

-Es peligroso que los demonios nos encuentren juntos…

-Pero es que… - Sean lo calló con sus labios.

-Tú sabes que ellos son los encargados de protegerme al igual que los arcángeles a ti… - dijo mientras secaba las lagrimas que corrían por el rostro de Alex.

-Eso es cierto – dijo Miguel – ellos pueden considerarte un peligro para él y no quiero ni imaginar lo que te pueden hacer…

-… Pero… ¿nos volveremos a ver?...

-No lo sé… - Alex se abrazó fuertemente a Sean.

-Te amo… - le susurró al oído Sean a Alex – Siempre recuérdalo…

-Yo también te amo – y nuevamente se besaron.

Lentamente se separaron. Alex se dirigió hacia los arcángeles sin dejar de mirar a Sean, una vez allí, se volteó. Sean se encaminó en dirección opuesta, ya se había alejado un par de metros de Alex cuando un grupo de demonios le salió al paso.

-Por fin lo encontramos…- dijo uno de ellos.

-Llevamos mucho tiempo buscándolo – dijo otro que portaba un arco y flechas en la espalda.

-Ya me encontraron – dijo Sean mientras se acercaba a ellos. De repente, sintió que su cuerpo no le respondía… no podía moverse – ¿qué es lo que me está pasando? Esto me sucede sólo cuando… – Sean recordó la premonición de Alex.

De inmediato se volteó para asegurarse del bienestar de Alex… por un momento sintió tranquilidad al verlo alejarse junto a los arcángeles, pero repentinamente oyó el silbido de una flecha la cual fue despedida por entre los arbustos en dirección a…

- ¡¡Alex!!

Rrrrriiiiingggg rrrrriiiiiiiiiiiinggggg (efecto sonoro chanta de Kaede-chan's records xD)

- ¡¡Aaackk!! Uf, ufff, uufff…

rrrrriiiiiiiiiiiingggggggggg RRRRRRRRRIIIINGGGG RECONTRA RIINGGGGG

- Maldito celular…

Una mano tanteó en la mesita de noche… botando todo a su paso, hasta que topó con el dichoso aparato sonoro. Cabellos plateados revueltos y cara de no haber dormido a pesar de estar hace más de diez horas en la cama -.-U

- Al

- ¡Hola, Killua! ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿Quién demonios eres…?

- ¡Cómo que quién demonios soy! ¡Que no me reconoces?! ¡Soy Leorio!

- Ah... no, no quiero… Gracias ¡clic! – y colgó volviendo a taparse con las mantas, dispuesto a seguir durmiendo su millonésimo sueño, cuando…

RRRRRRRRRREEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGG RING RING

- ¡ARRGG!! – y con violencia tomó el… fastidioso aparato -. ¡Milluki! ¡Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames a estas horas de la madrugada al celular si bien puedes mover tu grasoso trasero y golpear mi puerta!!!!

- Killua, no soy Milluki ¬¬.

- Ah, ¿no?

- No ¬¬ y son las 11 a.m.

- Eto… entonces, ¿quién?

- Soy Le-o-rio L E O R I O ¡Leorio!

- ¿Teodoro? ¿El dueño de la chocolatería?

- ¡¡SOY LEORIO, GRANDÍSIMO HIJO DE TU MADRE QUE TE LOS COMPR"!! (1)

- ¿Aaaaaaaaaaaah????????????????????????

- Mmhfhfffhhfh… no hay caso… - GRAN suspiro -. Sólo ¡escúchame! Dentro de dos semanas nos reuniremos para celebrar el cumpleaños de Gon, así que…

- ¿Gon? ¿Gon???? ¡Gon! – silencio -. Oji-san?

- ¡¿C"MO QUE VIEJO?! ¡MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO! ¡VIEJO SERÁ TU ABUELO! Ahhhhhh . Al menos ya reaccionaste ¬¬

- ¿Qué le sucede a Gon?!?!

- ¡Está de cumpleaños!! . Nos vamos a reunir para celebrárselo el…

- ¡No me lo digas!

- ¿Ah? ¿Por qué??

- Estoy en mi casa.

- … - Leorio carburando y extrañamente sonó un ¡clic! cuando comprendió -. Ahh… ok.

- -.-U Dentro de una semana me pondré en contacto contigo… antes debo arreglar algunos asuntos.

- Está bien… entonces, nos vemos.

- Adiós…

Killua cerró su celular, dejándolo a un lado en la cama… para luego levantarse quedando sentado en ella. Frotó sus ojos terminando de despertar y dio un bostezo, estirando su cuerpo cual gato. Se levantó dirigiéndose a la ventana.

Apoyó una mano en el vidrio…

- Ese sueño…

Muchas veces había tenido el mismo sueño, pero nunca recordaba lo que había soñado… aún así, tenía la certeza de que lo había hecho y siempre despertaba de la misma manera… repentinamente y asustado. Y su frecuencia había aumentado últimamente.

Erm… sería mejor no pensar en esas cosas. Así que se dirigió al baño para darse una ducha. Luego de un rato salió con una toalla atada a la cadera y otra sobre su cabeza con la cual se secaba su cabellera.

Se puso la ropa interior y luego fue a ver ropa a su closet.

Misión: buscar ropa que le quedase buena para poder largarse de una vez de allí.

Se puso un pantalón de buzo… que le quedaba corto -.-U Y luego se colocó una polera… que le quedaba ajustada y… corta por todos lados -.-UUU

-"Estoy… gordo O.o" ¡¡¡Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! ¡¡¡No tengo ropa!!! o – y abrió la puerta del closet completamente.

Había… ropa. Harta… no, MUCHA… quiero decir: DEMASIADA ropa ¬¬U

- Erm… está bien, sí tengo ropa… pero ¡no tengo maleta! – y abrió otra puerta.

Maletas, maletines, mochilas, portafolios, bolsos… ¿carteras? O.oU

- o.oU… Ejejejeje – gotita -. Será mejor que vea la ropa que llevaré -.-U

Y, bueno, un momento después pantalones, poleras, ropa interior, calcetines, shorts, sombreros, zapatos, chaquetas, polerones, etc… volaban por toda la habitación. Alguien golpeó a su puerta, pero Killua concentrado en su búsqueda, no lo oyó así que aquella persona entró sin más y justo le cayó un bóxer en la cabeza -.-U

- ¿Amo Killua?

- ¡Goto! ¿Qué haces con eso en la cabeza? ô.o

- Es lo mismo que me pregunto yo, amo Killua – dijo Goto, quitándose el bóxer de la cabeza y entregándoselo.

- Ejejeje… y ¿qué haces aquí?

- Vine a ver por qué se demoraba tanto en bajar a tomar el desayuno.

- Estaba viendo qué ponerme… ¡Mira! ¡Mi polera favorita ya no me queda! ¡Y mi pantalón me queda como short! o ¿Estaré muy gordo?

- No, amo Killua. Sólo ha crecido.

- Ah… eh… jeje.

- Sí, amo. Le hemos dicho que cada vez su ropa le queda más ajustada, pero usted no nos hace caso, porque es su ropa favorita. Bueno, mientras usted encuentra ropa para ponerse lo esperaré en el comedor – Goto salió de la habitación.

Entonces, Killua corrió a la puerta y la trancó por dentro.

- Ahora podré ver qué ropa me queda buena para llevar.

Luego de un rato, Killua ya estaba vestido con unos pantalones negros y una polera azul ajustada. A su lado había una montaña de ropa que no le quedaba buena y al otro lado una maleta con la ropa y las cosas que se llevaría, porque no pensaba volver, lo suficientemente grande como para que no la notasen.

- ¿Dónde la escondo? … ¡Ah! ¡En el compartimiento secreto! – tomó la maleta y una mochila que tenía preparada y dando un golpe en la pared, las escondió en un hueco que se abrió en ésta.

Luego se acercó a la ventana y comenzó a pensar.

- "Y ahora, ¿cómo salgo de aquí sin que lo noten? … ¡Kanari! Ella me puede ayudar…" – sonrió –

"Han pasado cuatro largos años sin vernos… Gon…"

Tsuzuku…

**Nota de Autora: **¡Ahhhhhhh!!! ¡Primer fic de Hunter x Hunter que hago sola!!! Ahhhhh… **Karla:** ¬¬ ¿Sola? **Kaede:** Eh.. bueno… la Cota y tú me ayudaron corrigiéndolo, ejeje **Karla:** Séh… pucha que me reí xDDD **Kaede:** ¬¬ Se ríe a costa mía T.T todo porque mi ortografía es mala ToT **Karla:** Tranqui, que para eso tamos la Cota y yo! **Kaede:** Gracias ToT **Karla:** Para reírnos a carcajadas de tus ñoñerías xDD **Kaede:** -con cara de: te mataré- Ahh… ya me he acostumbrado –dice escondiendo el chipotechillón- Bueh… espero que les haya gustado n.n –y después de decir esto, sale corriendo tras Karla para darle una paliza con el chipotechillón-

(1) Aporte de K-chan xD. (Chilensis: ¿Recuerdan a Dinamita Show? ¿El flaco y el indio?)


End file.
